1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of sports equipment, and more particularly, a glove specifically designed for use by a tennis player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gloves have been used to play various sports including golf and baseball. These gloves are primarily designed to improve the grip on a golf club or bat and to prevent the club or bat from slipping from the user's hands. Baseball gloves are also designed to absorb vibrations and therefore, are well padded in the palm area. However, there is no glove specifically designed for the tennis player, who requires completely different skills and disciplines. The present invention relates to such a glove.